


Web of Frosting

by DerpyMcderpkins



Series: Fic Requests [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Spider Donuts, friends - Freeform, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMcderpkins/pseuds/DerpyMcderpkins
Summary: Request time!!!!"In which Frisk finally gets to know Muffet, despite being shy of them."





	Web of Frosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsrule18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/gifts).



> Heya guys! This here is a request for Dragonsrule18!!! Remember, you can get your very own request over at my Tumblr. Please check out the FAQ before submitting. hooboyismellsin.tumblr.com/FAQ

The child stared deeply into the eyes of the spider. The spider blinked all of her eyes separately, rather than staring back. Frisk’s mouth twitched the slightest bit but they refused to frown, not wanting the other to know that they were a bit… Well, uncomfortable.

“Well, dearie, are you going to stand there and stare all day?”

Muffet’s voice broke Frisk out their mildly horrified reverie, where they immediately shook their head, both to clear it and as their answer. “No, um… I just got distracted,” they murmured, their nerves getting the best of them as their ability to speak clearly lowered into oblivion.

Muffet raised a questioning brow, leaning a pair of her arms on the counter and staring down at the child from where she stood.

“Ahuhuhu~ Very well then, are you going to order, or am I going to have to start charging you some extra G for just standing around?” the spider chirped cheerfully, and Frisk let the grimace come onto their face as they whipped out a few G and set it on the counter.

“Uh, no! I’ll just have a spider donut, thanks…” they rushed out, fiddling with the sleeves of their sweater shyly while Muffet stored the G in her register and then turned to get the sweet treat for the saviour of the underground.

Frisk was starting to think this was a bad idea. What was so wrong with them today, though? They were so good at making friends, so what was the big deal here? Ever since the barrier had broken and monsters had begun their lives on the surface with surprisingly accepting humans, they had spread out and set up shops and homes all over the place. This made it very difficult for Frisk to do as they had promised themselves and others and go around making friends with everyone they had left out before on their underground adventure.

Frisk looked up when the spider monster placed a paper plate onto the table with the donut on it, shaking out of their thoughts and giving her a big smile.

“There you are dearie! Enjoy!” Muffet cooed in her sweet voice.

What was Frisk thinking? Of course this was a good idea! They just needed to find a way to get Muffet to hang out with them, maybe they could convince her to take a break.

“Hey Muffet. There’s no one around, won’t you take a break and eat a donut with me?” Frisk questioned after a moment of standing there and fidgeting.

The spider paused, crossing her middle pair of arms while looking at them thoughtfully, and then glancing around at the empty store. She  _ did _ suppose it was time for the slow part of the day… “Of course! Anything for our angel, ahuhuhu~” she replied, sidling out behind the counter after picking up a donut for herself.

It didn’t take but a moment for the two of them to sit down at a table, one situated cleverly so Muffet could keep an eye, or perhaps a few, on the door across from the two of them.

“You know, you really don’t have to keep calling me that,” came Frisk’s quiet voice, as they looked down at their donut thoughtfully.

“Hmm? You mean ‘angel’?” Muffet questioned.

“Yeah. It makes me feel weird, especially coming from somebody like you.”

“Someone like me?” Muffet echoed, a couple sets of eyes narrowing at the child, and Frisk realised their mistake to late as they waved their hands in defense.

“I’m sorry! I meant… You’re very powerful, I know that first hand. I know I don’t know you very well, but when I ask about you, everyone else seems too scared to tell me anything. It’s hard to know whether or not you’re distant or if you um… care?” they ended up explaining carefully, all while Muffet was regarding them with curious eyes.

“Hmm… Oh, dearie, you worry too much!” the spider finally giggled, surprising Frisk and causing them to lift their head, gazing up at the other questioningly.

“Huh?”

“Well, my sweet little morsel, what the others say about me is probably true. I… know how to make my money,” Muffet began, pausing to let out a small chirp of laughter before continuing. “However, I don’t want to make you believe that I am any less grateful than the other monsters that you freed from the underground. See, here… My family, my children, they are able to have a wonderful future because of you! Their lives are shortest out of any monster type, and because of your kindness and determination, they can live the fleeting moments to the absolute fullest.”

Frisk seemed a little shocked, their mouth slightly open as they looked upon the other with a slight reverence. Sure, they had heard Muffet’s monologue in the past when she trapped them and picked a fight, but they hadn’t heard her spill her feelings and emotions in such a relatable way beforehand.

“I’m… I’m really glad you told me all of this!” Frisk finally said, a bit more loudly than was typical of their quiet demeanor.

Muffet seemed a bit surprised, startling slightly as they jumped up and clapped once. “... My, my. You certainly are excited… Is this the entire reason you came by the bakery, today?”

Frisk rubbed their hair slightly, a sign of their discomfiture. “W-Well… okay, so that’s why I came by. We didn’t really get to know each other, and I just couldn’t find anything out about you by asking around. You’re actually a very nice monster.”

Muffet smiled widely, seeming pleased with this development. “Ahuhu~ Well, dearie. Let’s have some tea with our snack while we further discuss our newfound friendship. I won’t even charge you for the sugar~”


End file.
